Chain Reactions
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: What do you think would happen if you ever met your favorite fanfiction author in person? For Lee, he would be ecstatic, overjoyed, and feel even more in love with Sakura than ever before...even if she has a boyfriend. -AU-oneshot-SasuSaku-mostly humor-


**Chain Reaction**

**Mostly humor oneshot (some SasuSaku)**

'"'"'"'"

"Hah! Oh! That'd be a great idea!" Sakura muttered excitedly to herself, grabbing out a sheet of paper and scribbling something down on it.

As she finished her writing, a hand quickly came and snatched up the piece of paper. Internally Sakura had a mini heart attack, thinking it was the teacher, but she was relieved to see that the one who had snatched up her paper was her best female friend, Ino.

Ino scanned over the paper with her brow raised in confusion before she handed the paper back to Sakura. "What the heck is that all about?"

Sakura sighed, slipping the paper into her backpack. "Oh, you wouldn't understand."

Ino scoffed, glancing up to the front of the class to see if the teacher was paying attention. It didn't seem he was. His face was buried in a volume of one of the dirty books he always carried, certainly not school appropriate, but their teacher was like a ninja with how much he could see past the little orange books. Ino risked the chance anyway. "And why wouldn't I?"

"Because you don't stay in often."

"Isn't the term 'you don't get out often'?"

"With you, no. You get out a lot, seeing as you're a mall rat and all."

"Hey, I'm not a mall rat!"

"Would you prefer mall junkie?"

"I am—" but Ino caught herself and turned her head away with a huff. "I still don't get why you won't tell me. It's not like I know any of those names." Ino gasped. "It wasn't the beginning of some big gossip, was it? Is that why you won't tell me? I mean, come on, I assure you I don't know them. I would never spread stuff about people I don't know."

"And that's why you don't stay in often. They're not real people."

Ino blinked. "Come again?"

Sakura sighed, putting a hand over her forehead. "Have you ever heard of something called anime?"

Ino blinked again. "Isn't that like…a clothing line?"

Sakura gawked at her blond friend. "Mall junkie."

Ino waved a hand exasperatedly. "Whatever. Just explain it to me."

"Anime…parents call them cartoons…typically involve violence…and better drawn than cartoons where an anvil can flatten you and you survive. In anime…that would probably kill you."

Ino still seemed confused. Sakura let out another sigh.

"Okay…I'll be more specific. There's a show. It's called Bleach, and it is by the far the coolest thing ever."

"What's it about? Laundry detergent?"

"No! It's called Bleach because people always thought Ichigo would dye his hair orange."

Now Ino looked entirely befuddled. "What? That sounds so lame."

"It is not lame!" Sakura put a hand over her mouth, realizing her voice rose, and glanced to the front of the class. It didn't appear that Kakashi-Sensei had noticed. It seemed they had a rare opportunity where he was entirely immersed in his book. "Okay…it's a show about Soul Reapers who fight monsters called Hollows. The main character is Ichigo, a human who got Soul Reaper powers from the other main character Rukia."

"Is there a love interest?"

"Well, there is a fiery debate constantly going on about whom Ichigo will end up with…Rukia or Orihime. Personally, I side with IchiRuki, but I am open-minded to the idea that Ichigo could end up with Orihime. I mean…IchiHime stuff probably skyrocketed after Orihime was taken to Hueco Mundo and Ichigo was all determined to get her back from the Arancars. Though I think it has to do with how he was feeling bad about not being able to protect his friends, so he really wanted to prove himself and—"

"You are totally losing me here."

Sakura let out a ragged breath. "It is so hard explaining things to people who have never watched anime."

"Why don't you just explain to me what the paper said?"

Sakura leaned against her desktop. "It was an idea I got for a HitsuHina oneshot."

"A what?"

"How the hell are we friends?"

"Childhood, my dear Sakura. Now speak English."

"Alright, alright. It's about two people, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division of the…he's a kickass guy who looks like a kid even though he's actually pretty old in human years. Then there's Momo Hinamori, who's the Lieutenant of the Fifth Division, even though she really should be Captain after Aizen defected and…god! You know what, I'm gonna kidnap you one day and make you start watching Bleach. Anyway, so it's an oneshot, a story with only one chapter that would be about the two of them falling in love. Or at least about them confessing their love seeing as I think they're already totally into each other."

"And what are you going to do about it? Isn't it the creators' job to come up with stuff, not some random teenage girl who needs to get out more?"

Sakura sighed once again. "And that's the next thing. I would write it, and then I would post it on fanfiction."

"Fan-what-tion?"

"Fanfiction! It's a site where people can write stories about their favorite books, anime, manga, tv show, anything really! You can find a category for just about every show or book imaginable! Or at least every show or book I've ever tried to find on there. It's about _the_ coolest thing ever."

"And _you_ have a hot boyfriend." Ino commented. "How in the hell did that all play out? Sasuke Uchiha being attracted to the biggest nerd I have ever known."

"If I'm such a nerd then why am I your best friend? And this has nothing to do with Sasuke. He knows I write fanfiction and I like Bleach. He's even read some of my stories and watches it! Oh the fights that turn into make-out sessions I get with him when I accuse him of staring at Orihime's chest…though one time it did make me miss the final Ichigo versus Grimmjow battle. Oh he got it for that one."

Ino gawked at the pink-haired girl beside her. "Everything I ever knew about people was wrong."

Sakura giggled, and suddenly from the front they heard, "Would you two girls mind sharing your conversation with us?"

The two girls' heads whipped up to see Kakashi staring at them from across the room, expectant.

"Uh…um…" Sakura stammered. "Your fly is down."

"…"

"…"

"…That's some amazingly good eye-sight you've got there Ms. Haruno. Why don't you and Ms. Yamanaka join me for some detention after class today?"

'"'"'"'"

"'Your fly is down,' my gosh. That had to be the lamest attempt at a save I have ever seen." Ino chided as she clapped together two erasers, puffing up a cloud of chalk dust. "I mean, maybe that would have worked if we sat in the _front_, but I'm no goodie-goodie like you who only sits in the back because I'm in your class."

"And how would you know my seating arrangements in other classes? You're not stalking me, are you?" Sakura questioned.

"If I stalked you I'd probably actually know what fanfact and detergent was."

"It's fan_fiction_ and _Bleach_."

"Nobody cares!"

"I do!"

"I don't!"

"Well you're a freak!"

"Look who's talking!"

"No yelling in class." Kakashi declared, poking his head up from his book.

Ino and Sakura stared disbelievingly at their teacher, and then returned to work.

"So how exactly does all that tie together again?" Ino asked as she and Sakura bent over a couple boxes of paper.

"I'm a fan of Bleach, and I'm writing fiction stories about the characters. Make sense?" Sakura declared as she picked up one of the boxes of paper and carried it to the back of the room.

"Yeah…crystal clear." Ino grunted as she picked up her own box and followed after her friend.

Sakura set down her box and turned to face Ino as she did the same. "I really like them both. Bleach is an amazing show, and people love my writing."

"People? You mean there are other nerds on there like…reading your stuff?" Ino inquired.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yep, but we don't call ourselves nerds, we consider ourselves authors. And if other authors or viewers like your story, they typically leave a review commenting on it. It gives you a great feeling inside reading about how people loved your work. There's nothing like it."

Ino nodded her head. "Right…so what do you call yourself? BleachNerd94?" Ino snickered at her joke.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you must know, my penname is RioHH."

"What the heck?"

"R: Rukia, I: Ichigo, O: Orihime, HH: Hitsugaya and Hinamori. It represents how I could go either way with Ichigo pairings and that I love HitsuHina."

"…"

"…"

"_Nerrrrd._"

'"'"'"'"

"Tenten! How long has it been?" Ino squealed.

"24 hours." Neji dead-panned as the two girls embraced each other.

"Don't mind him, he's just upset." Tenten huffed, casting a glance over at the Hyuga behind her.

"Hn," Neji grunted, turning his head to the side.

"I'm messing with him. Seeing how far he can go without kissing me before he snaps." Tenten giggled into Ino's ear, causing the blond to giggle with her.

"Oh, it is alright Neji. The power of your youth is strong! I am sure Tenten will break before you do!" Lee declared to his Hyuga friend.

Neji made no response to Lee's declaration, and continued to stare off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, Tenten, you will not believe this." Ino announced, catching her friend's attention.

"What is it?" Tenten urged.

"Sakura has officially become the ultimate nerd."

"You say that about her all the time."

"This time I'm serious! Today we got in a conversation where she was describing some…anime to me called Blond or…some kinda detergent."

"Bleach?"

"You know about it?"

"It's cool. It's got a bunch of people with swords fighting each other. Me and the guys watch it all the time." Tenten explained.

"What the hell?" Ino exclaimed. "Am I the only sane person anymore?"

"And by 'sane' you mean…?" Neji drawled under his breath.

"Ignore him." Tenten huffed. "But yeah, we watch it. I didn't know Sakura did though."

"Well now you do, and she also went on to talk about some site called…fanfiction?"

"Oh, fanfiction. I've heard of that. Never really went on the site before, but I know there's some real talent on there considering the anime section is basically run by teenagers. What was Sakura saying about it?"

"Apparently she writes Bleach stories on there. I caught her writing out some idea for a pairing."

As the two girls talked, Lee quietly snuck closer and closer to the pair, listening intently on the conversation. Having liked Sakura for quite a while even though she was a year younger than him and dating Sasuke Uchiha, any topic about her interested him, however right now his attention was especially grabbed by the conversation.

"Maybe I'll check her out. Did you catch her username?" Tenten asked. Lee leaned in a little farther.

"She said it was like…RioHH. Then she went to describe how it was after some characters names and…yeah…total nerd-fest. And we ended up in that part of the conversation in detention with Kakashi-Sensei."

"Ouch, that must have sucked." Tenten huffed, and then turned around to notice something. "Hey…where's Lee?"

Neji pointed behind him. "Ran off somewhere with a goofy look on his face after he heard you guys talking about Sakura's username."

"Oh…." Tenten blinked, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Ah well, whatever. Come on Ino, you said you wanted to check out that new store in the mall?"

"Oh yes!" Ino cheered, grabbing hold of Tenten's arm. "Away we go!"

'"'"'"'"

With Lee, he was so full of ecstatic energy he could hardly keep still. Upon running home, Lee had basically lost his mind waiting for his computer to load. Once it did, though, he quickly set to work. He opened up the internet and went to the favorites bar. When it popped open, he scrolled down to a familiar and often-clicked link, and within a few moments he was gazing at the profile of RioHH, now known to him as Sakura Haruno.

His eyes raked over her profile, taking in every bit of information she had put about herself without giving away who she really was, and all the little details she put on her profile about stories and such. He took notice that she had just updated her profile that day, and she was talking about getting stuck in detention with one of her friends because she was trying to explain Bleach and fanfiction to her after she had come up with a new HitsuHina oneshot she was going to be writing. "The things I endure to get you viewers a story" she had written at the end with a smiley face.

Lee leapt out of his chair, bouncing around like a fool, clapping and giving out exclamations of joy over his new find. When he finally settled down, his hand landed on the mouse and slowly started to drift upwards to the "send private message" button, but it stopped just short as he realized how strange it would probably seem for her to get a message from him, even if he had had a few conversations with her before via private message for being such a constant reviewer of her stories.

Clenching a fist to contain his excitement, Lee decided to scroll through her stories and read a few of them, taking in all the little things she said about her life in the author's notes and finding more and more how obviously the person whose writing he basically worshiped was Sakura.

When he finished reading through the third oneshot on her list, Lee shut down his computer and skipped off to the shower.

Tomorrow, he thought, was going to be great.

'"'"'"'"

Sakura walked down the halls, hand-in-hand with Sasuke. It was still the early morning, class hadn't even begun yet, so the two consented to walking around until they found their friends or class began.

Suddenly, from down the hall, they heard a loud noise, and turned to see Lee running full blast up to them, yelling, "Sakura Haruno! Your beauty is one thing but your writing makes you a goddess! Oh! Amazing Sakura Harunoooo!"

When an instance like this arises, it is not uncommon to not know what to do for a moment. When the person causing the instance in question is just about upon you and you have yet to make a decision what to do, it's always nice when the person next to you has come up with a plan.

Sasuke's plan was simple. He didn't want a bushy-browed weirdo touching his girlfriend, so mid-leap towards the girl, Sasuke did what first came to mind to stop such a move. He clothes-lined Lee, and Lee went gagging and tumbling to the ground.

"Uh…don't you think that was a little rough, Sasuke?" Sakura inquired, staring between Lee on the floor and her boyfriend.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, slipping a hand around her waist to keep her close and protect her if Lee came forward again.

Lee stumbled back to his feet a moment later, rubbing his chin where Sasuke's arm had caught him. "That was a very fast move. No less than what I would expect from my rival."

"Rival?" Sakura echoed.

"Ignore it. What do you want, Lee?" Sasuke ordered.

Lee straightened and turned his gaze to Sakura. "Sakura, you are a goddess in a human form. Truly an amazing being!"

"If you're trying to pick her up with me next to her…" Sasuke drawled threateningly.

Lee shook his head. "I would never! I acknowledge that you are the one that Sakura has chosen. But…my heart still soars when I lay eyes on you, even though I may not have you. But now I have a new reason for my love!"

Sakura looked wary, unknowing of what Lee was about to say to her.

"You are RioHH! My favorite author on fanfiction! You're amazing! A true genius! A prodigy among writers!"

Sakura blinked, processing what Lee said, and when Sasuke opened his mouth to make a response, Sakura cut in. "Wow, I don't know what to say. Thanks, I guess. I never would have imagined anyone in my school would have read my stories…or gone on fanfiction at all. I'm glad you like them."

"I love them!" Lee exclaimed.

Sasuke glared at the elder teen in front of them, wanting nothing better than to get out of there. He shot looks at the people who stared at the scene, effectively making them turn and continue on their way. Sakura didn't seem to know what to do about the new situation.

Lee gazed at Sakura with a look full of admiration. "Tell me, how do you do it? How can you captivate me in every possible way? How can one human have so much ability? So much talent?"

"Oh, I don't think I deserve that much credit." Sakura responded, a light blush adorning her cheeks as she looked away bashfully.

"Can we get out of here now?" Sasuke grumbled, noticing Sakura's reaction and feeling a tinge of jealousy bubble up inside of him.

Sakura sighed at her boyfriend's impatience, and cast an apologetic look at Lee. "How about we talk later, okay? I'd be glad to get to talk about fanfiction and Bleach with someone who actually knows about it."

"I would love to!" Lee cheered, and then watched happily as Sakura was tugged away by Sasuke.

"_Oh my dear Sakura, maybe, just maybe, I can win you over when I show you just how much we have in common! Oh my sweet! I look forward to when we may speak again!" _

'"'"'"'"

"So how long have you been reading my stories?" Sakura asked Lee as they sat together after school.

"Almost since you started writing. You had just finished your first IchiRuki story, and I knew from chapter one that I would be hooked!" Lee answered.

"Aw, that's nice of you to say." Sakura giggled.

Lee laughed as well. _"Yes! I am doing it! I am gaining Sakura's approval!" _

"Have you done any writing of your own?" Sakura questioned.

Lee nodded his head. "But they are no comparison to yours. I cannot write very good romance stories, but I do seem to be pretty good at writing an action story. I have a lot of knowledge in martial arts which help me to create good fighting scenes."

"Oh, that's interesting. Maybe I'll check out your stories one day. Or maybe we could do an action-y romance collaboration together."

"Oh! That would be an honor!" Lee cried cheerfully. "I am so happy to have met you! I never in all my dreams would have thought that if I met a fellow fanfiction writer that it would be none other than RioHH! Nor would I have guessed such a spectacular writer to be you!"

Sakura blushed. "Really, you flatter me too much."

"_Oh! She is blushing! This is good!" _

"But you are so great! No other writer can compare! No other writer has been able to draw me in from line one, to keep me in agonizing suspense when faced with a cliffhanger, to delve so deep into the complex emotions of a human being, and make them realize that they are in love! You are a true inspiration!"

Sakura's blush darkened. "Lee, you're making me blush. Stop. I don't deserve so much credit."

"Do not be so modest, Sakura!" Lee grinned. "From the first day I saw you, I was captured by your looks, your personality, and your strength. And now seeing that there is a passionate writer dwelling inside you as well, I can hardly contain myself! My dear Sakura, I think I lo—"

"Okay, Bushy Brows, your time is up." A hand suddenly clamped onto Lee's shoulder, and he looked up to lock eyes with a glaring Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke! I did not realize you would still be on school grounds!" Lee stated as he stood up.

"I'm a tutor. And I'm taking Sakura home. So get out of here." Sasuke declared.

Lee looked from Sasuke to Sakura, and then bowed at Sakura. "I would hope to have another conversation with you one day! Perhaps on the pairings of Bleach or the story itself! Good day, Sakura…Sasuke." And then he left.

Sakura stood up as Lee left and Sasuke came up to her. "You know you really didn't need to be so forceful." She commented.

Sasuke grunted as he took her hand and started to lead her to his car. "Did you see that guy? He was totally hitting on you. I can't have that."

"Guys are allowed to hit on me, Sasuke, it's just what they do."

"Only if they want to get hit in the face by me."

"Oh, quit being so overprotective." Sakura huffed, and then grinned. "Unless you're jealous of Lee."

That caught Sasuke. "Why the hell would I be jealous of him?"

Sakura laughed. "I don't know. I'm not sure how a guy's mind works."

"Tch," Sasuke spat, and dropped her hand.

Sakura grabbed his hand back. "Oh come on, it's not like any guy would have a chance. Lee's nice, but he's not my type. I like my men tall, dark, and Sasuke-like."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sakura giggled. "Oh, I love you."

The two reached Sasuke's car and entered on either side.

"I love you, too." He stated, starting up the car. Then before he took off he looked over at Sakura with a smirk on his face.

"Wanna come to my place and watch some Bleach?"

Sakura giggled. "So long as I don't catch you staring at Orihime's chest again."

His smirk deepened. "You know I just do that for the end results."

Sakura mirrored Sasuke's smirk. "Then why don't we head to your house, skip the Bleach, and get right to those 'end results'?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You're going to be at my house for a while."

Sakura beamed. "That's okay. It's the place where I get my inspiration for fanfiction."

Sasuke smiled briefly as they pulled out of the school.

"Inspiration is good. I'll help you get as much as you want."

**THE END**

**Ta-dah! Not very much of a plot to this one, huh? Kinda just…randomly funny. Ah, well. I like it! Hm…how long ago did I come up with this idea…? A few months ago I think. Actually, it had been forming for a long time. I always find myself wondering what it would be like to meet like…someone who fans over my work. I ask myself "how would someone react if they met the real Okami-chan?" Well…you may be a little disappointed. Haha. Kidding. If you like my sense of humor in my stories, you'd probably like the real me. (Though I look and act like I know nothing about romance…I still don't know where I pull this stuff from.) And of course I fawn over anime. I have been dying to get in a really good Bleach conversation! Unleash my full nerd! Ha…anyways….till the next story or chapter of a story! **


End file.
